gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2011/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 01' - Last chance: $3 off Gaia Cash Cards at Target Stores *'July 01' - EI Report: Timmy and the Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires evolved *'July 05' - Convention Tour: Connecticon 2011! *'July 05' - New rewards for viewing ads! - To express gratitude to those who don't use ad-blocking software, Gaia will be granting some cool rewards through magical banner ads sprinkled around the site. Donators will also have the opportunity. *'July 05' - Gaia on Facebook - Help Us Reach 500k Fans, Get an Item! - If Gaia Online Facebook can reach the original goal of 750k by July 31, all fans will get a special item and a ticket for a Red Devil MiniWings raffle. If they can only make it to 500k, everyone will get the special item but no raffle. *'July 06' - Win a huge jackpot in the Posting for Millions contest! *'July 07' - La Victoire update: Double Rainbow CI is released. *'July 08' - Pie Hard: Keep shoveling those pies! *'July 08' - EI Report: Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires *'July 08' - Exclusive PayPal bonus item: Solar Headphones *'July 12' - New Game from OMGPOP: Sky Pigs! *'July 14' - Thanks for helping support the Red Cross! *'July 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Ithilldyn Armor and Queen Dorado ' *'July 15' - EI Report: Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires *'July 15' - Pie Hard: The qualifying round is almost over! *'July 18' - Sponsorship: Captain America *'July 18' - Reminder: never give your password to anyone! *'July 19' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con 2011! *'July 19' - Pie Hard: The finalists have been chosen! *'July 19' - La Victoire update: New Rapid EI Le Carousel is released *'July 20' - Win a huge jackpot in the Posting for Millions contest! *'July 21' - Gold Shop update: Sock Hop Styles! - Aces Wild Leather Jacket, Varsity Letterman Jacket, Vintage Stepford Dress, Leather Tight Jeans, Black Diamond Jacket, Sock Hop Poodle Skirt, Vintage Pillbox Hat, Vintage Cap Sleeve Cardigan, Sock Hop Shirt, Saddleboy Shoes, Vintage Ruffled Gloves, Vintage Silk Scarf (Durem Depot) Classic Double Decker Cheeseburger, Classic Cheeseburger, Classic French Fries, Classic Milkshake, Krumbly Kreem Donut, All pies from Pie Hard event (Buttercup Cafe) *'July 21' - Gaians Gone Wild - New softball season starts next Tuesday! *'July 21' - New in the Crystal Box: Ringmaster Spat Clips *'July 22' - New zOMG! update and Gold Potions *'July 22' - EI Report: Zodiacal evolves for the month, while the Le Carousel evolves and the Sapphires completes its evolution. *'July 23' - La Victoire update: Crest of the Brave - Crimson Valor, Radiant Courage, Leocorn, and the Golden Victory is only available upon purchase of a Crest of the Brave Bundle Bundle. *'July 26' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2011! *'July 26' - Help us reach 500k Facebook fans for an exclusive item! - Almost reached the goal of hitting 500k Facebook fans by the end of the month! There are only a few days left until the July 31st deadline *'July 26' - Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'July 27' - Contest: create a comic to win huge prizes! - Create a Comic Contest *'July 27' - Back Alley Bargains update: New Summons: More Adorable Fluffs! *'July 28' - Global Gaians: Take a photo in distant land for huge prizes! - Global Gaians Contest *'July 28' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Sale: 30% off selected items for a limited time! *'July 29' - La Victoire update: Advance Chance: get a head start on August's CI! *'July 29' - EI Report: Le Carousel evolved *'July 30' - La Victoire update: The Mythic Hero Bundle includes five items: Fraulein Marzen, Space Pirate, Lilac Finch, William the Playwright and the exclusive Comet Breaker, a new color variant of the classic Limit Breaker. August *'August 02' - Convention Tour: Gencon 2011! *'August 02' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast. *'August 03' - Frontier Skies Returns! *'August 04' - Cookies! - Information about granted Cookie items. *'August 04' - New Bonus Item with $10 Cash Cards at Walmart! - Radio Jack Messenger Bag *'August 04' - La Victoire announcement: Double Rainbow leaving the Cash Shop on 8/8. *'August 05' - La Victoire update: New Animated Items! *'August 05' - Canadians: Play Monster Galaxy on your iPhone or iPod Touch! *'August 05' - Create a Comic: Get those entries in before Wednesday! *'August 05' - EI Report: Le Carousel evolved *'August 08' - Win a huge jackpot in the Posting for Millions contest! *'August 09' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Las Vegas, Nevada! *'August 09' - AutoCash is Back! *'August 10' - Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'August 10' - La Victoire update: Valefor Academy CI is released. *'August 11' - Global Gaians: vote for your favorites! *'August 12' - EI Report: Le Carousel completed its evolution *'August 12' - Create a Comic: Time to Vote! *'August 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Royal Keymaster and Antique Keymaster ' *'August 15' - Outfit Shops: Now in Beta! *'August 16' - New Games from Viximo: Backyard Monsters and Resort World *'August 16' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! *'August 17' - The Back to School Special is here! Bonus Gaia Cash! - From now until the end of August, for every Gaia Cash purchase of $19.99 and above, they'd get an extra sweet 15% bonus. *'August 17' - Maintenance Tonight: 11:45pm - 12:00am PDT *'August 17' - Cash Shop Update: Pistolera: Standoff *'August 18 - Gaia Storyline Manga update: #52: Bad Guy Side Story -' A 12-page manga about Nicolae and Cresento attempting alchemy. *'August 18' - Item Alchemy Has Arrived! *'August 19' - An invitation to Gaia's 2011 User-Run Ball! *'August 19' - Monster Galaxy: much better than ever! *'August 19' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid EI Master Alchemist is released, while the Zodiacal evolved for the month *'August 22' - Soft launch: Pie Hard: With A Vengance *'August 22' - La Victoire announcement - Cash Shop Cleanup: a bunch of great items are leaving soon! Friday, August 26th - Anthem of Hope, Mythic Hero Bundle, Crimson Valor, Leocorn, Radiant Courage, Crest of the Brave Bundle, Animated Items, Summon Fluffs, Le Carousel, Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires, Catastrophe!, The Watchmaker *'August 23 - Gaia Event: Summer Event Part 2': Pie Hard with a Vengeance *'August 23 - Gaia Storyline Manga update: #53: Pie Hard with a Vengeance -' A 2-page manga about the second half of Pie Hard. *'August 23' - Convention Tour: Fan Expo 2011! *'August 23' - La Victoire update: Advance Chance: Get a head start on September's CI! *'August 23' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! *'August 24' - La Victoire update: Lost Starseed II *'August 26' - Create a Comic: Here There Be Winners! *'August 26' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid EI Sainte Ciel is released, and the Master Alchemist evolved *'August 26' - Exclusive Gaia Offers Bonus Item: Peacock Feather Fan! *'August 29' - Pie Hard with a Vengeance: It's Almost Over! *'August 29' - Alchemy Update *'August 29' - La Victoire update: Demon Hunters - Triste's Rapture, Nightwalker's Reprisal, Peginni the Penguin, and the Demon's Vassal is only available upon purchase of a Demon Hunter Bundle. *'August 30' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime Summer 2011! *'August 30' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! *'August 31 - Gaia Event ends:' Pie Hard with a Vengeance: It's All Over! *'August 31' - La Victoire update: Ivan's Surplus: Get Common Items From Past CIs! September *'September 01' - La Victoire announcement: Valefor Academy leaving the Cash Shop on 9/5. *'September 02' - Monster Galaxy: The Zodiac Islands is now in the App Store! *'September 02' - EI Report: Sainte Ciel and Master Alchemist evolve *'September 05' - Win a Nintendo Wii courtesy of Viz Media! *'September 05' - Win a huge jackpot in the Posting for Millions contest! *'September 06' - Gold Shop update: Back to School - Academy Blazer, Academy Tie, Decora Dress Shoes, Defiant Gakuran Jacket, Formal School Shoes, Gakuran Cap, Gakuran Jacket, Gakuran Slacks, Juvenile Delinquent Blazer, Juvenile Delinquent Pants, Juvenile Delinquent Shirt, Juvenile Delinquent Vest, Kawaii Hair Bow, Loose Socks, Plaid Academy Skirt, Serafuku Bow, Serafuku Skirt, Serafuku Tie, Soft Decora Dress Shoes, Summer Serafuku Shirt, Trim Academy Shirt, Winter Serafuku Shirt (H&R Wesley), Deluxe Bento Box (Buttercup Cafe), Randoseru Backpack, School Briefcase, Over-decorated School Briefcase, Game Station Portable , Overly-decorated Game Station Portable (Prize & Joy) *'September 06' - Aquarium & Alchemy Update: Prince Enki *'September 06' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! *'September 07' - La Victoire update: Neverland CI is released. *'September 09' - EI Report: Sainte Ciel evolved while the Master Alchemist completed its evolution *'September 13' - La Victoire update: Rapid EI Custom Cut is released *'September 13' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! *'September 14' - New Game from Viximo: Majongg Dimensions *'September 14' - Guild Chats: Just What They Sound Like! *'September 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Black Sheep and Maleficent Seven ' *'September 16' - zOMG! - Dead Man's Shadow is coming soon! *'September 16' - EI Report: Custom Cut evolved while the Sainte Ciel completed its evolution, along with a surprising end to The Case of Pietro *'September 20' - Spring Cleaning Forums - voting with cookies *'September 20' - Win ubber prizes from the GGW webcast! *'September 20' - La Victoire update: Autumn Memories - Sweet Sunrise, Sunset Harvest, Quillton the Hedgehog, and the Daydream Catcher is only available upon purchase of a Autumn Memories Bundle *'September 21' - BidBlast has arrived! *'September 21' - Update on zOMG! Bloodstone Amulet *'September 22' - La Victoire update: Astra Metamorphosis *'September 23' - EI Report: Custom Cut evolved and the Zodiacal evolves for the month Category:Years/Split